


Blushes and a Cup of Coffee

by tjmcharg



Series: Our Photo Album [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Cheek Kisses, Coffee Shops, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjmcharg/pseuds/tjmcharg
Summary: Phil was expecting one of the stereotypical first questions, ‘what’s your favourite colour?’ Or ‘where were you born?”Instead, Dan asked, “Do you like coffee?” and Phil couldn’t help the short bark of laughter that he let out at the strange question.OrThe two idiots and their first date





	Blushes and a Cup of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! I literally wrote this today and it's all from Phil's POV so I might write a Dan version soonish!   
> There will be two updates next week (special christmas update!!!) 
> 
> I hope you're all enjoying this series! Please tell me what you think! I love to hear how you guys reacted and if you liked it or not! (Totally not fishing for comments) IM SORRY OK I LOVE TO KNOW IF YOU LIKED IT
> 
> Anyway enjoy!!!

Phil was shaking like a chihuahua who badly needed to pee; his whole body appeared to be quivering.   
For what had to have been the third time that minute, he checked the time. 3:02 pm.   
It was perfectly understandable for Dan to be two minutes late, but Phil was just so unbelievably nervous. Phil was positive the first date hadn’t felt this way with his last girlfriend, he had never had palms that wouldn’t seem to stop sweating or goosebumps that were trailing down his back and pressing into his spine, but this was  _ Dan _ . 

 

He was different, special in his own unique way, hilarious without meaning to be as funny as he was. He just had a sarcastic attitude. Not that he was sarcastic, but he had very dry wit. Oh my god he was rambling in his own mind, how in the world was he meant to talk to Dan? With his molten chocolate eyes that made Phil forget his own name, and his adorable dimples that seemed to cave forever. He was doomed.   
That was if Dan ever turned up.   
Phil checked the time again, 3:03 pm. 

 

The bell above the door signalled that someone was walking into the small cafe, Phil’s head shot up so fast he gave himself whiplash.   
Suddenly it felt as though every whisper of a breath had flown from Phil’s body. His eyes trailed over the loose black shirt that hung around Dan’s frame, a polar opposite from his usual shirt and tie. His ripped black jeans were so tight that Phil could feel his cheeks heating up just from the knowledge that he couldn’t look away.   
Shit. He had a problem. 

 

A blush dusted it’s way along Dan’s cheekbones, leaving him with red splotches in places and pink flush in others, Phil swallowed heavily and forced himself to continue breathing.   
“Hi,” Dan murmured shyly, slipping into the seat across from Phil.   
“H-hey!” Phil choked out, still heavily distracted by how well the loose grey shirt suited Dan.   
The silence fell over them, it was heavy and it clung to the hairs on Phil’s arm in a sticky, oppressive way. Dan fidgeted with the napkin in front of him, Phil watched as he curled the corner, then smoothed it back out so there were no creases, before repeating the action. 

 

They needed to break this silence, both he and Dan knew that, but neither of them wanted to be the first one. Phil could feel the awkwardness creeping down his throat, sending icy cold emotions swirling in his stomach.   
After 5 minutes of this awkward behaviour Dan spoke up, “For fucks sake,” Phil gaped at him, unable to help it. Dan was so beautiful and professional, albeit a little bit shy, at work and he had sworn so out of the blue it really shocked Phil. 

 

Dan continued speaking, “Okay, we can both feel this awkwardness and you know what I really like you! We both know we get along well!” This was true, Dan and he had been getting along really well over the course of the week. Phil had really been looking forward to this date, because their conversations were so fluid and easy. It was only due to nerves that it was so awkward and Phil knew it.   
He nodded in response to what Dan was saying, prompting him to continue speaking. 

 

“So let’s start off easy,” Dan was regaining his shy composure after his sudden outburst, his face was as flushed and blotchy as it had been when Phil’s friend Louise had told them that they would make ‘such a cute couple!’   
“Okay,” Phil replied easily, relieved to find the awkward atmosphere breaking already. 

 

Phil was expecting one of the stereotypical first questions, ‘what’s your favourite colour?’ Or ‘where were you born?”   
Instead, Dan asked, “Do you like coffee?” and Phil couldn’t help the short bark of laughter that he let out at the strange question.   
“Yes, I love coffee,” he replied easily, he could feel his familiar confidence begin to refill his body now that the uncomfortable silence had been removed, “Why do you ask?”   
Dan shrugged, causing his loose shirt to fall off his shoulder slightly, Phil tried not to stare at the stretch of pale skin that was now revealed to him. He swallowed heavily, barely hearing Dan’s reply. 

 

“We are in a coffee shop,” Dan spread his arms widely, narrowly missing a cup full of sugar packets. Phil was utterly mesmerized by everything Dan did, from the way he spoke with his hands, to his over the top facial expressions. “So, what’s your coffee order?” Dan leaned in slightly and Phil felt his breath hitch, those brown eyes were way too close to his own.   
He rattled off his regular coffee without thinking, vaguely aware of what he was saying but more focused on not staring at the plump lips only inches from his own. They were slightly chapped and ‘oh so’ pink, shoot he was staring. 

 

Dan laughed airily, his dimples puncturing his soft cheeks and his eyes crinkling, “Earth to Phil,” he waved his hand in front of Phil’s face and suddenly Phil was back in the present, “I’m going to order us a coffee okay?” Dan was staring at him with bright brown eyes and Phil nodded in response.   
His breath left him in a heavy exhale as Dan finally moved away, “Wow I’m stuffed,” he breathed to himself. 

 

The couple of minutes while Dan was gone gave Phil some time to think of questions to ask, and calm himself down.   
Although the newly found calm lasted about two seconds, as the second Dan returned with cups in his hand, Phil was back to his lack of breath. Dan was just so beautiful, inside and out, from his curly hair which flicked out of his eyes ever so slightly to his dry humour which didn’t quite match his soft looking face.   
“Here’s your coffee Mr Lester,” Dan teased as he passed the cup to Phil, their hands brushed and Phil felt sparks of warmth fill his body.   
_ Pull it together Phil,  _ he chastised himself. 

 

“So we don’t really know much about each other,” Phil mumbled, over the lid of his coffee cup. Dan’s eyebrows shot up and Phil had to force himself not to look at his lips as they curved over the coffee. At the surprised look Phil explained, “I know you a little bit, but we’ve barely spoken, I hardly know anything about you.”   
Dan lowered the coffee cup and shot Phil a bright smile, “You’re right, I only know that you’re a nerdy receptionist who’s good at taking photos.”   
Phil put his hand to his heart as though he’d been shot, mocking pain and disbelief, “How could you say such a thing?” Dan giggled softly, shoving him in the shoulder as he continued, “You’ve wounded me Dan! Wounded!” 

 

“Shut up,” Dan laughed, covering Phil’s mouth with his hand. Phil giggled along with him as he pushed the hand away.   
“No but seriously, all I know about you is you’re a meme loving teacher.” Phil indicated to Dan’s phone where he knew the lock-screen was a doge meme, despite how old and out of date said meme was. Dan blushed in response, the red spot to the side of his dimple kept drawing Phil’s attention. It took all of his willpower not to lean forward and plant a gentle kiss on that spot.   
“Well,” Dan began and Phil took a sip of his coffee, eyes never leaving Dan, “I grew up in Reading, I have always wanted to be a teacher because I love kids and I am a  _ major _ dog person.” 

 

Phil nodded, unable to stop his brain from conjuring up the adorable image of Dan with a puppy, maybe a corgi. He mentally shook himself as Dan spoke again, “How about you?”   
Phil hadn’t thought this through, he was too distracted by Dan, in his defence Dan was a very distracting person, “Well, I wanted to be a photographer when I was little, and I moved here from Manchester after I finished university.”   
Dan nodded, he seemed to be deeply in thought, “Why didn’t you pursue photography?” he asked after a few beats of silence, “I-if you don’t mind me asking.” 

 

“I couldn’t afford good quality equipment, I needed a job so I started working at the school,” Phil explained with a shrug, taking another sip of the coffee. Dan’s foot kept brushing along his as he swung his feet under the table and it was very distracting.   
“C-c-can you take a photo of us?” Dan was staring at the table as though it held all the answers to life, “I mean- I- only if you want to? But we could keep it as a memory? I don’t know sometimes I come up with stupid ideas just ignore m-” Phil cut Dan off by gently lifting his head up so that they were holding eye contact, his fingers tingled in every place they were touching Dan’s skin but he ignored it. 

 

“Of course I’ll take a photo of us,” He smiled, Dan’s eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open slightly in a small ‘o’. Phil drew his hand away, pretending he didn’t notice the way Dan’s chin seemed to follow it, as though he wanted to lengthen the touch as much as Dan did.   
Phil pulled out his phone, hoping his face wasn’t as flushed as it felt. Although as he flipped the camera around to face him his cheeks were pink all over and his eyes were the brightest he had seen them in years. 

 

He held up the phone, “Move in closer Dan,” he ushered Dan towards him, his skin burned where Dan’s arm was pressed up against his. Dan moved his face so that they were touching cheeks, “S-smile,” Phil stammered and he felt his brain ascend to heaven as Dan turned a bright smile to the camera.   
The camera clicked and he’d taken the photo, but neither of them moved. Well they moved slightly but not further away from each other. Dan was still sitting entirely too close to Phil, their cheeks brushing against each other. 

 

However, since Phil could never have good luck in anything he did, Dan’s phone started to ring.   
He sent Phil an apologetic look as he answered the phone, “Why hello Beetroot!” Phil listened patiently as Dan spoke to, what sounded like a girl around their age. When he hung up he sighed, “I have to go sorry,” Dan apologized, he had moved ever so slightly back into Phil’s personal space, and Phil couldn’t have cared less.   
“That’s okay,” He said softly, eyes trained on Dan’s beautiful eyes, as per usual. “Thanks for coming.” 

 

Dan smiled, it was a soft sort of smile, the type that curled up at the corners of his mouth ever so slightly and softened his eyes until they were practically melting Phil’s insides.   
“I had a great time,” Phil watched as he faltered slightly as though unsure of something before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Phil’s cheek, “Let’s do this again sometime.”   
All Phil could do was nod dumbly, his face stuck in a goofy grin as Dan blushed and stood up to leave. 

 

“S-see you at work!” Phil managed to stammer out, Dan beamed as he picked up his phone. 

“Definitely.” 

**Author's Note:**

> As always I can be found on tumblr at nerdydisneychild!   
> Come and leave a request for this series I would love your ideas :)


End file.
